Little-Rena
Little-Rena is one of Newgrounds' true all-rounders; a high ranking user, a top admin of a major crew and a major author as well. Little-Rena is from England and is currently unemployed. Little-Rena joined Newgrounds in 2006, later getting Flash and finding a crew to join, she soon joined the NoobNation to try to build up her flash skills and slowly did so. She is now the site owner of Noobnation. Little-Rena has also been a reccuring member of the Kitty Krew and her own crew, the PandaPatrol, which died a long time ago. In addition to the PandaPatrol, Little-Rena has (more recently) been the head of the Soup Squad.http://narcissy.newgrounds.com/news/post/588239 = Author = Little-Rena is a prolific and high-ranking author; as of July 2010, she has 125 movies to her name and her Batting Average is 4.3. Her range of movie styles is one of the widest of the major authors, including various parodies; crew movies for at least two crews; quizzes and games of various sorts and news tributes. She has submitted substantial work both in joint and solo submissions, working with a wide range of people. The quality of her work also varies from the low-scoring "TSM Presents:FUCK you" to the award winning "LR:Phoenix Wrong". Alts Little-Rena has a number of alts, some for separate groups and others for amusement. The alt LittleRena was used to submit the April Fools 2009 day submission Greetings China which received front page that day. Although most of her alts have no specific purpose, the PandaPatrol one was used especially for PP group submissions. She has not made an alt for SoupSquad flash. Awards NG BBS Awards 2019 Clock Crew DressUp Presidential Speech Generator Newgrounds in 2019 Maybe Soup of the Day: #9 ninjaEgg is a SlUT MINECRAFT: flash game 4 IN 1: Story Generator NG Flagging Guide 2 How To: Win a Daily TSM Presents: FUCK you New Year Collab Rickastleyisnotfunny LR: Phoenix Wrong Hej Kanin = Audio = In addition to her wide portfolio of movies, she has also has seven audio submissions, but is not a major audio contributer. = User = Having joined in 2006, Little-Rena is a committed user, with a high rank and experience and over 1,000 reviews to her name, spread across movies and audio. A lot of her reviews have been from the time he was a part of the Review Request Club, which she later quit due to not having enough time to fill requests. Icon Moderator Little-Rena is a part of the Icon Moderator team contributing well over 500 icons for flash that have been missing them, some for such authors as novelgames, which had a lot of un-iconed submissions. Gender There has been some question over the gender of Little-Rena. She has always identified herself as female on her User Page on Newgrounds. However, when she wrote this Page here, she wrote the Page as male: "...he soon joined the NoobNation to try to build up his flash skills and slowly did so. After a while with the crew, he advanced through the ranks..." In December 2011, Little-Rena altered most of this Page to female and wrote "Stop writing me as male" in the edit-summary. As with most Newgrounds Users, there is no way of most users to determine Little-Rena's actual gender. = NoobNation = After a while with Noobnation, she advanced through the ranks, becoming the current owner of the crew as N00bKing and N00bQueen left, although the crew has been inactive for a while. She uses the name NoobPrincess.